When You Wish Upon a Fishstein
When a Wish Upon a Fishstein SpongeBob attempts to convert Patrick to Judaism so he will become better at math, but Sandy stops him. Season: 3''' Episode': 22 '''Total Episode Count': 50 Prod. no.: 2ACX05 Featuring: SpongeBob, Patrick, Max Fishstein Also Appearing: Sandy, Pearl, Plankton, Squidward, Fred, Tom, Jim Kaplan, Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tony Robbins, Optimus Prime, Jackie Gleason, Jerry Seinfield, Jason Alexander, Woody Allen, Louis Farrakhan, Sinbad, Ed McMahon, Brides of Christ, Penguin, Lenny Kravitz, Herschel & Mordecai Musical Numbers: I Need a Jew Plot: SpongeBob gives Sandy's "rainy day fund" to a scam artist selling volcano insurance. On that same night Plankton break's Pearl's contacts, because he hates being watched while he sleeps, and so Sandy tells SpongeBob that he needs to recover the money to buy their friend a new pair of contacts. Depresses by his financial woes, SpongeBob is interested when Fred and Tom describe great financial successes attained after hiring men with Jewish-sounding names and decides that he needs a Jew to handle his money (though Tom pointedly tells SpongeBob the mans' relgion his not the point of the stories) in an elaborate musical number "I Need a Jew". When a Jewish man named Max Fishstein has a car trouble outside the gangs house, SpongeBob takes it as a sign and after a footchase, SpongeBob pressures Max into helping him get the emergency money ack. Max later recovers the money from the scammer. After accompanying Max to synagogue ("Temple Beth Thupporting Actor") and inviting him over for dinner, SpongeBob comes to the conclusion that Patrick would get better grades and be more successful if he converted to Judaism. He secretly drives Patrick to Las Vegas, Nevada for a quick Bar Mitzvah after Sandy displays objection to his idea. She finds out from Squidward where Patrick and SpongeBob have gone by torturing him with a squid whistle. She arrives just in time to stop to ceremony. A crowd, angry that Sandy is apparently insulting their religion, chases the gang until they escape onto a bus which is full of nuns who are not happy about SpongeBob's straying from Catholicism. Cutaways #Functioning in the real world #Laser eye surgery #Roomed a child #Taking Credit from the Jewish people #Tactless SpongeBob #Temple #Catholic upbringing #''Fiddler on the Roof'' #Tony Robbins #Unappreciated wit Trivia *This is the first episode to be banned by FOX but aired on Nick@Nite. *All non-English-language versions of this episode use a different title card. Reception Some Fox network executives were connected what the episode could be construed as anti-Semitic, and decided not to air the episode after it had completed post-prodction. It aired on Nick@Nite three years after being produced, and then it aired on Fox. Lisa Keys of The Foward wrote that the episode is "not necessarily demeaning to Jews" but "too vapid to be funny." Rating TV-14: D Gallery QvssuP.png|French title card Aw,snno.png|Japanese title card CudsuP.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Maureen4595